Question: Convert the following equation from point slope to slope intercept form. In other words, if the equation is rewritten to look like $y = mx + b$, what are the values of $m$ and $b$ ? $y + 17 = -4(x - 3)$
Explanation: Distribute the $-4$ in the $-4(x - 3)$ term on the right. $y + 17 = {-4x + 12}$ Isolate the y term on the left by subtracting $17$ from both sides. $y = -4x + 12 - 17$ Combine the constant terms on the right. $y = -4x - 5$ The equation is now in slope-intercept form, with a slope of $-4$ and a y-intercept of $-5$.